toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Enbu
Enbu (猿武, Enbu), also known as Monkey Martial Arts, and known as Monkey Dance (モンキーダンス Monkī Dansu) Is a a type of martial arts also used as an special ranking system in the Area 7, serving as an discipline for many inhabitants of the area so they can follow Bambina's laws and become stronger. It is shown that the Enbu has an Pyramid Chain representing the ranks with the lowest standing at the bottom of it while the skilled and strongest stay at it's top, with the top group being the Four Enbu Masters, Bambina stays "above" this chain." Principle When it was first created, Enbu was shown to have been originally been a beautiful dance performance between the Monkey King and whoever was on par with it. Each movement was shown to be a set motion that was necessary in sync with the Monkey King, which required both to do the 1000 different forms and actions to appease to it. It was said that the Monkey King would be able to do the entire routine of 1000 moves in under ten seconds, meaning those who mastered it, had to be able to keep up with him to make sure it would make the Monkey King happy, ending with Bambina and his mate kissing. Over time however, the original purpose of Enbu was eventually turned astray from it's first purpose and was developed into a variation of Martial Art that was eventually taught to all the monkey's in Area 7 as it was then believed Enbu was meant as a way for the Monkey King to find someone who could match his skill. The original concept was the same, but with different ideals as instead of trying to harmonize with the Monkey King, individuals focused on learning to bring together all of their cells together to become a new playmate for Bambina. The martial art form of Enbu shows to have the sense of "flow" when in battle or in general, allowing the individual to redirect and reduce the damage that would be sent to them, making it an impressive way to endure longer battles without taking any damage from an opponent. Ranks Similar to many different forms of martial arts, Enbu is shown to have different ranks that give variation to which individual is more powerful depending on what rank their in. Each rank marks how powerful a primate is, leveling from the strongest being Bambina to the lowest being those who haven't even mastered the concept of Enbu, which limits them to gaining approval by the highest ranks to be able to hunt something they wish to eat. The following ranks determine the status a monkey on Area 7 is able to achieve: #'Newcomers' #'Rank 10-6' #'Rank 5-1' #'First Dan - Five Dan' #'Sixth Dan - Ninth Dan' #'Assistant Instructors' #'Instructors' Techniques Secret Techniques: Although it has not been shown that there is a special move or attack in Enbu, the truth behind the Secret Techniques of Enbu is being able to focus one's trillions cell's will's to join together, allowing the Enbu user to deliver a tremendous and devestating blow using their own attacks in combination. The end result is a power unlike anything ever seen, though the reaction to it results in a huge drain of calories from individuals as it takes much to keep Enbu in use. It has been shown that creations of new techniques can result when two or more Enbu Users are able to synchronize their cells in harmony, allowing them to take their powers to another level, even going as far as merging different body parts in order to fully use the new technique. Users Due to the unique ranking system that is in place, often at times user's of Enbu rank are determined based on how many BB Pill Bugs each individual can juggle at one time. *'Newcomers' - A single newcomer is able to juggle up to 1-3 at one time. *'Rank 10-6' - A moderate Enbu user is able to juggle up to 5 at one time. *'Rank 5-1' - An average Enbu user is able to juggle up to 10 at one time. *'First Dan - Fifth Dan' - A proficient Enbu user is able to juggle up to 20 at one time. *'Sixth Dan - Ninth Dan' - An advance-adept Enbu user is able to juggle up to 30 at one time. *'Assistant Instructors' - An Expert Enbu user is able to juggle up to 40 at one time. *'Instructors' - A full-fledge master of Enbu is able to juggle up to 50 at one time. Trivia *People do not need to ask for admin approval so long as it is explained properly. *To learn Enbu there are several steps: **Have a character who can teach your character Enbu **Receive the initial training (usually juggling BB Pill Bugs) **Master the principles of Enbu **Due to the instability of Appetite Devil's, no character is able to use Enbu and their Appetite Devil's at the same time. Category:Ability Category:Area 7 Category:Terms Category:Techniques